Scars (A marauders fanfiction)
by griffinpuffgirl
Summary: (From the train at Hogwarts, for as long as I can go on for, I'd love to bring it out to the end of the deathly hallows. I have no plans for Sirius, Remus, Fred or Tonks to die, but i'm sorry, I think Lily and James have to) Where the marauders have fun, stress, play, and heal themselves. Everyone has scars, the brightest people and the saddest. You just need to overcome them.
1. Chapter 1

Scars (A marauders fanfiction)

Scars (A marauders fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The train

James Potter sat in a carriage, bubbling with excitement. His first year at Hogwarts was about to begin, he would be a Gryffindor, he was sure of it. Positive. Thoughts swirled around his mind as he stared out of the window of the train, waiting for it to move so that he could begin his journey to Hogwarts.

Soon, the door slid open and another, black hared boy stood in the doorframe, his head down and his hair obscuring his face. "Can I sit here?" The boy asked. James nodded and the other boy sat down, lifting his head. He had a cut on his cheek but a smirk on his face. "What you do to your face?" asked James.

"Fell, what's your name?"

"James Potter, and you?"

"Sirius"

"Got a last name to go with the face?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Irrelevant" smirked Sirius, not eager to share his dark heritage with James, he was a Potter, he would know of the blacks and hold him against it. James seemed satisfied and relaxed back on his seat with a grin.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?" James asked eagerly. Sirius nodded, his eyes shining. James's grin intensified as he started to ramble on about Quidditch, only to be interrupted with another knock. Sirius opened the door revealing a sickly pale boy with, mostly shallow and faded, scars littering his face. "You interrupted me" James said, though in a joking tone, his grin still plastered across his face like paint.

"S-sorry I can go, if you want, I-its fine, I'll go" The boy stuttered.

"Nah, stay, he was kidding, I'm Sirius by the way" Sirius motioned to a seat.

"Remus, Remus Lupin"

"James Potter!" James said gleefully, lying back in his seat. "Do you like playing pranks? My Dad was always breaking the rules" James asked.

"Yeah! Mine to" Sirius said, grateful he wasn't asked exactly how his parents where breaking the rules.

"Um, yeah" Remus nodded, eager to be accepted therefore agreeing.

James's smirked in a devilish fashion, putting his hands together. "Oh! We're going to have so much fun pranking everyone together!" James said. Sirius nodded eagerly and Remus gave a shy smile. The train suddenly jerked forward and they started moving along the tracks, James was waving to his parents. "Where're your folks?" asked James curiously, Remus pointed out a couple, the girl looking around wondrously and the man waving. "My mums a muggle, but dad is a wizard, he was a ravenclaw" Remus said, James nodded.  
"Where're yours, Sirius?" asked James.

"Not here, they had to go" He mumbled.

"Oh" Remus said quietly. "Sorry"

"Doesn't matter" Sirius waved it away.

"What house where they, if they were magic?" James asked. Sirius tensed slightly, James raised his eyebrows didn't bring it up. He mumbled something. "hm?" James tilted his head.

"They were both Slytherin" He sighed.

"Maybe you'll be different" Remus suggested.

"I'm sure you will" James agreed.

"I hope so" Sirius nodded, staring out the window.

"We're here!" James and Sirius both yelled excitedly, waking the sleeping Remus.

"what?" Remus muttered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here!" Sirius repeated, opening the door to the compartment and sticking his head outside. Remus perked up and sat up, following James and Sirius as they ran out of the compartment.

A large, scruffy man with a brown beard and a lantern appeared in front of them. He introduced himself as Hagrid. "Do you think he likes being a half giant?" James asked.

"Dunno, I think It'd cool, towering above everybody." Sirius smiled. Hagrid took them to some boats and the three got on one with a small, mousey boy. "Hello" James grinned "Whats your name, I'm James Potter"

"P-Peter Pettigrew" Peter said.

"Sirius"

"Remus Lupin"

The four boys sat down as the boat started moving across the lake bringing the castle closer to them.

A witch, professor McGonagall, had just explained the sorting and had taken a list of names.

" **Emmeline Vance"**

" _Griffindor!"_

" **Pandora Madien"**

" _Ravenclaw!"_

" **Severus Snape"**

" _Slytherin!"_

" **Alice Longbottom"**

" _Griffindor!"_

" **Xenophilius Lovegood!"**

" _Ravenclaw!"_

" **Vincent Crabbe"**

" _Slytherin!"_

" ** _Sirius Black"_**

Sirius moved forward as the hat was placed upon his head.

" _Now, now, another Black"_

Sirius jumped as the hat spoke. It's a speaking hat? He thought.

 _Of course I'm a speaking hat boy! Godric Griffindor made me to sort the students! Surely a Black of all people would know that! Well, you're not like them, are you? No._

Not slytherin. Sirius thought urgently.

 _Yes, I agree, your ambitious, yes, but slytherin would not do. Your smart, no doubt there, you could be a very good wizard if you use your brain. But it's not your best quality, no, not ravenclaw. You're extremely loyal, but I don't think hufflepuff either._

Sirius sucked in a breath, there was only one more house.

 _There's never been a black whose not in Slytherin, but you are not a slytherin, yes, I think so._

" _Griffindor!"_

Sirius froze, McGonagall removed the hat from his head and Sirius got up. The hall was silent, no claps, until someone shouted something. "He's not a griffindor! He's a black!" Lucius Malfoy, the slytherin prefect, yelled from his table, eying Sirius with upmost loathing. " _I've chosen"_ the sorting hat suddenly said.

"Your wrong. He's a disgusting bloodtraitor, yes, but a black, he's not a griffindor!" Bellatrix lestrange suddenly yelled. Sirius looked at the floor.

"He's a griffindor! And he'll be a bloody fine one!" a voice suddenly yelled, Sirius looked up to see James standing out from the crowd.

"The sorting hat chooses the house you belong in" Remus added. Sirius looked at the boys gratefully as he quickly hurried to the griffindor table, a few small claps greeting him.

" **Susan Bones!"**

" _Hufflepuff!"_

" **Walden Macnair"**

" _Slytherin!"_

" **Lorcan Scamander!"**

" _Hufflepuff!"_

" **Marlene Mckinnion!"**

" _Griffindor!"_

" **James Potter!"**

" _That was a brave thing for your friend back there._

He's a griffindor, and he's my friend! I had to help him. Thought James.

 _Eventhough he's a black?_

Its just a name.

 _Your very loyal James Potter, I know your house though._

" _Griffindor!"_

The clapping was loud as James sat beside Sirius, he knew they'd both be griffindor, they would be best friends.

" **Dolores Umbridge"**

" _Slytherin!"_

" **Remus Lupin"**

 _Its brave, what you go through every month, very brave._

How do you know? Thought Remus.

 _I have to look through your head to find your house, you'd be a good ravenclaw, but no, I think…_

" _Griffindor!"_

Remus grinned and went to sit next to the other boys, maybe the year wouldn't be so bad, no, he couldn't get close to the boys.

" **Lilly Evans"**

" _Griffindor"_

" **Amos Diggory"**

" _Hufflepuff!"_

" **Peter Pettigrew"**

Please griffindor! Please griffindor! Thought Peter as he went to sit on the stool.

 _Griffindor? I don't know, Difficult, a slytherin, perhaps, You have a tendancy to follow the powerful and are cunning, you could be. But I fear that putting you there would secure your future._

What do you mean? Peter thought. He was about to say the question out loud when the hat spoke again.

 _Placing you in Slytherin would put a seal on your fate, and yes I read your thoughts, now, listen to me, I'm going to put you in griffindor to give you a choice about your fate. Beware Pettigrew, remember the real enemy will grant you no power._

" _Griffindor!"_

" **Dedalus Diggle"**

" _Hufflepuff!"_

" **Benjy Fenwick!"**

" _Ravenclaw!"_

Peter went to sit with the other three boys he met on the train, turning to Dumbledore as he began his speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (SCARS, A MARAUDERS FANFIC)

SIRIUS P.O.V

Sirius lay restlessly in his bed, the other boys in their dorm (James, Remus and Peter) were asleep. What would this parents say when they found out about his house? Grifindor and slytherin where polar-opposites, his parents already hated him, they would be furious.

Sirius closed his eyes, trying to shake the thoughts from his head when he heard a quiet, almost silent moan. Sirius opened his eyes looking around to see Remus tossing and turning in his sleep. Pulling himself out of his bed he shuffled over to Remus, glancing at the clock as he went past it, 1:30 AM, he had been lying awake for a long time.

"Remus, Remus" whispered Sirius, he started to shake him as he didn't get a response. "Remus!"

Suddenly Remus jerked up, panting and pale. Looking afraid. "It was just a nightmare" Sirius said softly. "Not real"

"Not real" Remus mumbled, some colour returning to his face.

"Not real" Sirius nodded.

Remus looked down embarrassed. "It's okay to have nightmares, you know, everyone has them, you can talk about them, if you want" Sirius said. Remus sighed. "I'm sorry if I woke you" He apologised.

"You didn't wake me, I was already awake" Sirius shook his head. Remus raised his head.

"Why where you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep"

They were silent for a while, until Remus spoke again.

"You're not meant to be here, are you? In Gryffindor" Remus said it as more of a statement then a question. Sirius tensed, Remus could just see it in the dark.

"No, I suppose not" Sirius said stiffly. "Try sleep, you don't want to be tired on your first day" He said in a slightly softer voice.

Remus could tell he'd said the wrong thing as Sirius walked back to his bed. Maybe Sirius had secrets to, like him.

Sirius lay back in his bed, he did _not_ want to think about what his family would say when they learnt that he had got into Gryffindor. _No. No Don't think of that._ Thought Sirius firmly. His hand drifted to a scar, just above his heart. It ran in a jagged line, spelling out a word. _Traitor_. He shook his head violently, as if to break the memories and took his wand. He didn't know man spells, but he did know the spell to make sure no one would hear him when he had a nightmare.

Casting the charms around the bed, muttering the charms quietly, he lay in his bed, trying to drift into an uneasy sleep.

REMUS P.O.V

 _Monster, You shouldn't be here, you're a dark creature, dangerous._ Thought Remus. Why Dumbledore even let him into Hogwarts was a mystery. Thoughts like these swirled around his mind as he drifted into a sleep, tainted with nightmares.

 _The small boy cowered in the corner as the wolf came towards him. "DADDY. MUMMY!" he screamed. The wolf bared his teeth, leaping towards the boy. Suddenly, his father came running in with his wand in his hand. "Remus!" He gasped. He shot spells at the wolf._

" _Leave, Greyback" hissed Lylall Lupin. He shot some more curses. The wolf snarled and retreated. Lylall hurried over to his son, he was alive, but…_

 _He was cursed._

" _Remus! Remus!" his father said._

"Remus!" Remus jerked up, his father wasn't calling his name, it was Sirius, the boy he had met at the sorting.

"It was just a nightmare, not real"

"Not real" Remus repeated. _Oh but it was, it was all to real._

PETER P.O.V

Peter settled down to sleep quickly, however the sorting hats words bounced around in his head. He was almost a slytherin, what did the hat mean about the enemy? Seal his fate?

However, he was a Gryffindor! His parents were going to be so proud! Thought Peter happily, finally, he had done something his parents could be proud of!

JAMES P.O.V

James knew he was going to be Gryffindor, he just knew it! He liked Sirius, Remus and Peter, oh, they could be such good friends! However Sirius and Remus seemed, suspicious, ah well, maybe they were just nervous.

Sirius was a black though, they are pretty obsessed with blood purity, and slytherin… Sirius wasn't like that, hopefully his parents wouldn't be to mad.

Remus… he was… different… he had scars on his arms and face, he didn't seem clumsy. Hopefully he's treated okay…


End file.
